I Wanna Be Bad
by soapoperastar
Summary: hey everyone this is my 3rd passions fic its about this new kid in town who gives kay a run for her money! first chapter is short so r/r and if you review my story i'll review one of yours! I hope you like it!
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my 3rd passions fan fic yea! I'm excited bout this one...I thought about it the other night while I was listening to "I wanna Be Bad" by Willa Ford. Anyways this sucks but please read it and review! I love feedback!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I Wanna Be Bad

"Kay hurry up were going to be late for global studies, and I don't like being late on the first day of school" Simone said to Kay who was fixing her hair

"Simone, I want to look my best for Miguel" Kay said as she applied more lip gloss

"Kay, c'mon you're never going to get him so lets go" Simone said wanting to leave the way to crowded bathroom

"Fine, lets go" Kay looking one last time at the mirror

So the two girls quickly walked down the hallway, maybe a little to quickly because Kay bumped into someone and fell to the ground

"Hey watch it" the guy said with a Brooklyn accent getting up.

"You watch it" Kay said angrily getting up. She looked it him, he looked at her, he liked what he saw, but she didn't. So Kay just walked off Simone following behind her.

"Kay, wasn't that guy cute Simone squealed catching up with Kay

"I don't think so Simone" Kay replied.

Soon enough both of the girls reached Mr. Power's class.

"Uhh, great" Kay said

"What is it?" Simone asked

"Look" Kay said nodding over to the far side of the room

"Oh" Simone said knowing why Kay was upset. Miguel and Charity were sitting together, flirting as usual.

"It makes me want to gag" Kay said sitting the farthest away from them as possible. "Could this day get any worse"

"Hey, fancy seeing you again" It was the guy that she knocked over in the hall.

"Ok class, everyone sit down" Mr. Powers said "This year we have a new student all the way from New York City, Nick Albrico could you please stand up Nick"

Nick stood up "Hey everyone" he said then he sat back down

"Well, welcome Nick I hope you enjoy Harmony, anyways were going to start the year of with a project" everyone groaned "C'mon it won't be that bad, You'll be working in partners, I will be choosing" Mr. Powers said 

"Ok here it goes... Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald with Charity Standish, Simone Russell with Reese Durkee, Kay Bennett with Nick Albrico" and so on and so forth.

A.N. Hey I know its short, but please read/review I love feedback! ok here's the deal, if you review my story, I'll review one of yours if you have one! Omg i'm soo stupid, I hope you like it so far


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone on fanfiction

Hey Everyone on fanfiction.net! Its me again, here is my 2nd chapter to "I Wanna Be Bad, I know the story stinks, hopefully it will get better…lol, anyway the offer still stands if you review my story I will review one of yours! But I will only review once, so if you like review this story 3 times I will only review yours once, but if I want to I might review it again if there is another chapter or something like that so sit back and enjoy…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

"Simone, I can't believe I'm paired with that Albrico guy for global," Kay said to Simone as they sat down at the lunch table.

"I dunno Kay" Simone said with a smirk "He's kind of cute in that bad boy sort of way"

"I don't think so Simone, and of course Miguel and Charity are together, they make me want to gag" Kay said in disgust.

"Oh my god Kay" Simone squealed "Nick is coming over to our table!" 

"Great" Kay said sarcastically

"Good afternoon ladies" Nick said taking a seat at the table next to Kay

"Hi Nick, I'm Simone Russell" Simone said putting out her hand for him to shake it.

"Its nice to meet you Simone" Nick said taking her had and kissed it, Simone blushed.

"Great this day is getting better and better" Kay said looking across the cafeteria.

"What's wrong?" Simone asked

"Miguel and his sweet charity, are here" Kay replied

"What do you have against this Miguel dude, and his girlfriend" Nick asked

"I'll explain" Simone said "Ok, see Miguel and Kay were like best friends since like forever, then Kay started to have a crush on Miguel and was going to tell him and everything but at last years carnival Miguel met Charity and it was like love at first site. And then Kay found out that Charity was her long lost cousin. Now for about a year Kay has been scheming to get him back," Simone said all in one breath

"Oh I see" Nick said with a grin

"What are you smiling at" Kay asked

"I was just thinking, I could help you get this Miguel guy if you want" Nick said

"And how are you going to do that" Kay asked questionably 

"Well, I could pretend to be your boyfriend" Nick said nonchalantly 

"What!" Kay asked surprised "And how is that going to make Miguel notice me and start liking me"

"He'll get jealous" Nick replied

"I don't think so, he thinks I'm supposedly going out with Reese, you know that geeky kid in our global class, and he's not jealous at all," Kay said

"You know why he's not jealous" Nick laughed "Because he can trust that Reese kid with you, he knows that he won't do anything to you"

"Well I never though of it that way" Kay asked looking at Miguel and Charity sitting together flirting 

"I don't know maybe," Kay said. Then Charity and Miguel walked over to say hi to them.

"Hey Kay, Simone, who's your friend" Miguel asked

"This is..." Kay said thinking

"Her Boyfriend" Nick said sounding protective and putting his arm around her shoulder. Kay felt a tingly feeling inside of her, it felt right though.

"Umm yea, this is my boyfriend Nick Albrico, he just moved here from Brooklyn" Kay said putting on a fake smile

"I didn't know you had a new boyfriend Kay" Miguel asked worried "I though you were going out with Reese"

"Miguel, I never went out with Reese" Kay said with attitude in her voice

"Well it was nice meeting you guys but I gotta run, see you later beautiful" Nick said giving Kay a kiss on the cheek "Oh yea Kay, what's your digits"

"My digits?" Kay asked confused "Oh my number, um 365-8792"

"Ok later" Nick said walking away

Wow Kay thought that guy was something.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Here is chapter 3 to I Wanna Be Bad, so I hope you like it and also review it! Enjoy! 

"Hey is Kay there?" Nick asked calling the Bennett house

"May I ask who's calling" Charity asked

"Nick" He answered 

"Hold on a second please" Charity said "Kay telephone"

"Ok Charity" Kay said running down to the Kitchen to answer the phone

"Hello" Kay asked

"Hey beautiful" Nick said

"Hi Nick" Kay blushed, she liked when Nick called her that, and no one has ever called her beautiful before.

"So do you want to go to the library or something to work on that project" Nick asked

"Sure" Kay replied

"Ok, I'll come pick you, where do u live" He asked

"I live at 16 Harmony Drive" she replied

"All right I'll be there in a few" Nick said

"Bye"

"Bye"

Kay was excited she kinda liked this Nick Albrico. Kay went outside and saw Miguel pushing Charity on her swing. She forgot about Miguel, she whished that she was on the swing instead of Charity, but she had to remember Nick was coming, and maybe making Miguel jealous will get him to notice me. 

"Hi Kay, Going somewhere?" Charity asked 

"Um, yea I'm going to the library with Nick" Kay responded

"I'm really happy that you got a boyfriend Kay" Charity said in her innocent voice.

"Thanks Charity" Kay said

"Kay, how much do you know about this guy?" Miguel asked as he stopped pushing Charity on the swing

"Well I know that he moved here from Brooklyn and I know that he loves me" Kay said sounding protective of Nick 

"Are you sure he loves you Kay" Miguel asked concerned 

"Oh my god Miguel! He cares about me more than any one has ever had" Kay yelled 

"Kay that's not true" Charity said getting back into the conversation

Then Nick pulled up into Kay's driveway with a motorcycle

"Hey beautiful ready to go?" Nick asked 

"Yes I am" Kay shouted and got up onto Nick's motorcycle and put on a helmet "Let's go"

"Whatever you say" Nick said smiling 

And with that Kay and Nick zoomed off into the street.

"Something about that guy bothers me" Miguel said to Charity and started to push her on the swing again

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So where should we start" Kay asked Nick as they entered Harmony's library. 

"Well what do we have to do for this project" Nick asked sitting down at one of the tables

"We have to research an Explorer and tell about one of his voyages" Kay said sitting down with him

"Well how about we do that Magellan guy" Nick said 

"Yea that would work" Kay said I'll go ask the librarian for a book about him

God she's beautiful Nick thought as he looked at Kay, that Miguel guy didn't know what he was missing.

"Ok I got a book about him" Kay said sitting back down 

"Ok so we got that done, now about you" Nick said

"What about me?" Kay asked nervous 

"Well, If you want Miguel to notice you have should change a little" Nick

"Like what clothes" Kay asked

"Yea something like that" Nick said

"Well maybe you and me could go shopping for some new things" Kay asked grinning

"Maybe, do you wanna go after were done yea" Nick asked

"That'd be fun" Kay said smiling and couldn't wait to get some new clothes to get Miguel hers.

Well, there's chapter 3 I know its bad but please review...I live on it...lol well I hope you liked it! 


	4. Chapter 4

OK here is the long awaited chapter 4…lol at first I wasn't going to update but then I got some emails and reviews saying that they wanted it so here it is…

OK here is the long awaited chapter 4…lol at first I wasn't going to update but then I got some emails and reviews saying that they wanted it so here it is…

"How about this" Kay said holding up a pink sundress to see what Nick thought of it

"Nah, that's too second grade, you need something more edgy" Nick said looking through the rack trying to find something "Perfect go try this on" Nick said giving Kay the outfit

"I dunno Nick" Kay said coming out of the dressing room a few minutes later. She was wearing a white halter top and a low cut denim mini skirt

"Wow you look beautiful" Nick and twirled her around to get a different view 

" Do you think it shows a little to much stomach" Kay asked nervously looking at herself in the mirror, it didn't look like her at all

"Kay, If anything it shows not enough" Nick said laughed "C'mon lets go, I got an idea

So Kay bought the outfit and her and Nick went to another store

"Nick what are we doing here" Kay asked as she looked at the sign in front her it read Pat's Piercing 

"Were going to have something done" Nick said like it was nothing and walked in with Kay trailing behind him

"Nick what are we going to have done?" Kay asked a little nervous 

"Well I'm going to get my nipple pierced, what about you" Nick said sitting down at one of the chairs in the waiting room

"I'm not sure if I want something done, what would my parents think" Kay sitting down next to him

"Kay you can hide it, don't worry if your parents flip just take it out," Nick said

"Well what am I going to get done" Kay asked

"Why not your belly button?" Nick said looking at her stomach "I'll look cute

"Maybe, I've always wanted my stomach pierced" Kay said also looking at her stomach 

"Its settled then we'll get it done" Nick said and went up to the clerk at the store, Kay loved the way he smiled

"C"mon Kay" Nick said and led her into the back room

"Who's first" The guy asked, he had a lot of piercing 

"I'll go first" Nick said and sat in the chair

"What are you getting done" He asked

"Nipple" Nick responded

"OK, sit still" The guys said and got the machine and pierced Nick's nipple, Kay was surprised he didn't he flinch

"And what about the lady" The guy said

"My belly button" Kay said and sat on the chair and lifted up her lifted up her shirt a little

"Just hold still" the guy said and got the machine ready, Kay was really nervous, she grabbed onto Nick's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could, when he pierced it Kay flinched a little

"That's not as bad as I thought it would be" Kay said letting go of Nick's hand

"I think you squeezing my hand hurt more than my piercing" Nick said laughing, Kay laughed too, maybe she didn't need Miguel

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next Day At School

Kay walked down the hallway with Nick at her side. She had her new outfit on, which showed her belly button ring, basically every guy in the school was looking at her and all the girls were wishing to look like her. Kay could only blush and hold onto Nick's arm, she never had this much attention. But the hard part was coming, seeing Miguel; he was walking with Charity down the hall. 

"Miguel look at Kay" Charity said looking at Kay down the hall, she was talking with a group of people, Nick one of them.

"What happened to her" Miguel asked he was shocked, he never thought he'd see Kay like that, it made him get butterflies in his stomach. So Miguel and Charity went to go to her.

"Kay can I talk to you" Miguel asked Kay looked up at Nick, he nodded so Kay, Miguel, and Charity walked down the hallway where it was less crowded

"Kay, Why are you dressed like that, and why did you get your belly button peirced?" Charity asked

"Charity, I'm dressed normal, and I wanted to get my stomach pierced" Kay said giving Charity attitude 

"Kay, is it because of Nick" Miguel said finally saying something

"No, where would you get that idea Miguel" Kay asked

"I don't know, he's that type, I don't think you should see him anymore Kay" Miguel said looking at the ground

"You think I shouldn't see him anymore Miguel" Kay said raising her voice

"Yes Kay" Miguel responded

"I can't believe you Miguel, Nick makes me happy I like him and he likes me" Kay said Nick heard her he couldn't help but smile he liked Kay also 

"Do we have a problem Kay" Nick said coming up to them and putting his arm around Kay

"No" Kay said and did something very daring to her part she started to kiss Nick

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it for this chapter please review!!


	5. chapter 5

Hey everyone here is the 4th chapter to I wanna Be Bad, please give me suggestions! I hope you enjoy it! Please review! 

Kay finally pulled back from her kiss with Nick, she didn't want to but she wanted to see the look on Miguel's face.

"Kay, what is happening to" Miguel asked worried

"Miguel, I can do what I want" Kay said, she took Nick's arm and started walking to the other direction

"I'm worried about her Charity" Miguel said

"Maybe we should tell someone?" Charity asked

"Maybe" Miguel responded

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

"Thanks" Kay said to Nick as they ate lunch together in the cafeteria 

"For what" Nick smiled

"Well, for everything" Kay said and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Kay, can I ask you something?" Nick said

"Shoot" Kay said and took a sip of her milk

"Do you wanna go out for real?" He asked

Kay thought to herself for a second, she did really like this guy, but what Miguel? Oh the heck with Miguel "Yea, I think I do" She smiled

"Me too" Nick said and gave her a kiss

"It's freezing in here" Kay said shivering, she was only wearing a halter top

"Here, take my jacket" Nick said and handed her the jacket

"Thanks" 

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on; let's go up to my room" Kay said as she and Nick entered the Bennett home 

"Kay, I have to talk to you" Sam said as he entered the room "Kathleen Bennett what did you do to your stomach!" Sam yelled and Graced entered the room

"I just got my belly button pierced daddy" Kay said trying to sound innocent

"Kay, why did you do that, and you better go change into something else you'll cannot be walking around like that" Sam said still yelling

"Daddy there is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing" Kay said raising her voice

"And who is this" Sam asked looking at Nick

"This is Nick, Nick Albrico; he's my boyfriend" Kay said

"Hi" Nick said and shook Sam's hand

"Kay, why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend" Grace asked

"I don't know mom, what's with all of these questions" Kay asked

"Well someone told us they were worried about you, that you were hanging around with a bad crowd"

Kay thought for a second "let me guess, It was Miguel wasn't it" she said disgusted 

"Yes, it was me Kay" Miguel said walking in with Charity "I was worried about you"

"That's a first, you're usually too busy with Charity to even notice that I'm in the room" Kay said raising her voice

"Kay that's no way to treat Miguel or Charity, they are just trying to help, now go up to you room, your grounded" Sam said And your not allowed to see Nick anymore"

"Dad, you are so unfair" Kay said she gave Nick a quick Kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs, a second later the door slammed

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kay can I come in" Charity asked as she knocked on Kay and Jessica's bedroom door

"Yea I guess" Kay said

Charity walking into the room, she looked at Kay she was laying down on her bed, her eyes were all puffy from crying.

"Kay, Miguel and me are trying to help you" Charity said and sat on Jessica's bed

"Well, your doing a terrible job at it, I'm grounded and have no boyfriend" Kay said

"Kay, that Nick guy was trouble you should find someone else to go out with" Charity said

"Like who, Reese?" Kay said sarcastically 

"Well yes" Charity said

"You've got to be kidding me Charity" Kay said

"Kay, you'll be better off with Reese" Charity said

"Charity, get out of room" Kay said

"Fine, but think about things Kay don't do anything that could ruin your life" Charity said and walked out the door

"Bitch" Kay muttered and fell asleep

Well, there is chapter 4, hope you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
